


A Lovely Day

by sidemitsuha (himawari_micchan)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: AU where P and Rui are married already, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life, and have a place of their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawari_micchan/pseuds/sidemitsuha
Summary: A peak into Rui's day off.
Relationships: Maita Rui/Producer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have never in my life posted a fic before...let alone write a fic. I've written drabbles here and there but this is by far the most complete thing I've ever written. Apologies in advance for potentially bad writing or any mis-characterization; it's been a long ass time since creative writing in grade school (lol). Also, please do not repost this anywhere. Thanks!
> 
> *AU where Rui and P are married for like a year or so and have a place of their own.  
> *Italics during Rui's speech indicate where he is using English.

It had ultimately been a rather lovely day off from work. The skies had been crystal clear and not a cloud in sight, which had made the errand-running so much less of a chore, Rui muses. Whistling a made-up tune, he methodically places all the items he'd bought into their respective nooks and crannies, and the fresh groceries into the fridge and pantry, before beginning on prepping dinner. Cheery rays of sunshine splay into the kitchen from the window above the sink as Rui chops up vegetables and meats, and measures out seasonings, so that dinner can be prepared as soon as Producer comes home. 

Washing his hands after cleaning the kitchen from his prep work, Rui glances at the stove-top clock to check the time. "4PM, huh...there's still some time," Rui mumbles to himself. He ambles to the refrigerator to grab a snack and a juice, before wandering into the living area to wait for Producer's return. 

Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, Rui slowly walks by the large bookcase lining the wall, musing which English novel he should try to tackle next. It had been a while since his English teaching days, so his English was getting a little rusty. Rather than discourage him, it only made him more determined to do some upkeep with his knowledge of the language. As such, he had ended up challenging himself to read as many novels as he could in his spare time. 

Fingers gently sliding along the edge of the shelves, Rui hums to himself the latest song he had memorized for work. It was a nice song with a catchy melody and inspirational message--very typical of S.E.M songs, and exactly the sort to easily get stuck in his head. Eventually, he settles on a book whose spine showed some wear and tear--signs of having been loved very dearly by its previous owner. The title was partially crumbled off the paperback now, but Rui could still make out the words--Wuthering Heights. 

Book in hand, Rui walks across the room to settle into his favorite seat, a large, somewhat overstuffed, mossy green armchair. The armchair sits in a corner of the living area by a west-facing window, making it the perfect afternoon reading spot as the sun began to make its downwards descent. Rui places his snack and juice down on a little wooden side-table next to the armchair, and his book next to them. He squirms a bit in the chair as he tries to find the perfect position to comfortably read his book, and eventually settles with keeping his left leg bent at the knee and tucked into him, planting his right foot into the seat cushion and bending his right leg at the knee as well. He lays the book on the lap his left leg provided, rests his head on his right knee, and began to read, the bright afternoon sun lighting the way to his new adventure. 

The room glows dimly with the last golden glimmers of a sun approaching its final descent when Rui finally hears the click of the front door unlocking. "I'm home!" Producer calls out, amidst a noisy clatter of heels. Rui calls back, " _Welcome home_ ," as he hurries to finish his paragraph. 

As Producer rounds the corner between the front door's foyer and the living area, Rui is just placing his book back onto the side-table. He remains in the same position, legs tangled and comfortable in the armchair, moving only to fold his arms across his right knee to rest his cheek on as he looks up at Producer. 

"Hey," Producer greets as she leans against the entryway. Rui smiles at her lazily, and returns the greeting. " _Hey_ ," he purrs back, a fond smile creeping across his face. 

As the word leaves his lips, some things catch Rui's eye. The loose tendrils of hair framing Producer's face. The top two buttons of her blouse being unbuttoned, revealing her collarbones, and a peek of bust. The curve of her hips from her leaning stance against the doorway. The pencil skirt hugging those hips just right, or no, perhaps just a tiny bit too tightly. The little bit of knee peaking out just underneath the hem of the skirt, and slender, shapely legs below. Even though the outfit was the same as usual, something about the way Producer was wearing it today (or was it the lighting?) made it feel like a whole new look and experience--powerful, enticing, and sexy, and it was making him feel a different kind of way. 

Producer breaks the silence. "Penny for your thoughts, Rui? You sure have a mysterious look on your face there." 

Rui pauses, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Just admiring how _beautiful_ you are, and thinking how _lucky_ I am to call you _mine_ ," he responds. Producer feels blood rush to her face, caught off guard by the rather forward compliment. 

Rui relishes in the blush blooming across Producer's cheeks, sensing a hunger spread within him; a hunger of the variety that his snack and juice couldn't have satiated. His gaze moves upward, and he locks eyes with Producer. Rui's expression looks more serious now, his ruby red irises growing dark with desire. 

" _However_ ," Rui begins, "I think I'd like to admire more of your _beauty_ in a more _personal_ manner." His voice is soft, yet commanding and lustful. A shiver of excitement runs up Producer's spine. She gulps and nods, her tongue rendered immobile and useless. He smirks back at her in response, a mischievous look dancing in his eyes. 

It had most certainly been a rather lovely day, no doubt about it, Rui thought to himself.   
  
But as he got up off the armchair and made his way towards Producer, Rui knew with certainty that he would soon be able to declare today a truly lovely, _and_ wonderfully satiating day, without a single margin of doubt in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Some notes...
> 
> With regards to the pose Rui's sat in, I was inspired by this piece of fanart: [here](https://twitter.com/pita_m_mas/status/1234709278704852993)  
> I tried to describe the facial expression too, but I got too carried away instead oops (lol). 
> 
> Special thanks to sidemaitaru @ twitter for always being my yume Rui bouncing board. (': This story came into existence thanks to you! <3


End file.
